Above all, love
by lena rosa cullen
Summary: The girl is trying to help... She will find love...But the past will always haunt her. Or not?  T for now  Pls review.


_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Yeah that must be the house the priest told me." It was a small white house with cute brown door and windows and a small yard in the front. It was kind of cute with the red and white roses climbing on the brown painted fence. This made me smile. It reminded me of grandmother's home. Well granny's house was actaully a mansion but this little house was just as cozy.

But I should introduce myself before I continue with the story. My name is Helena Fiorelli White. I am half Italian and half British. My father Alexander White died when I was 4 years old. I remember that day clearly but this is a story I will not tell. My mother Esme Fiorelli and I were living in London with my father those days. After his death, we moved to Rome and then New York so we could recover. My mother focused on me and her job. She is an interior designer and runs a huge company. She renovates,builds and designs places. I followed her steps. She always says I am her miracle. I was accepted in the Harvard when I was 16 and I studied architecture. I graduated 3 years after I entered the college and now, a year later, I am a succesful architect and interior designer.

Mom was lucky enough to find the most perfect man in the world 6 years after dad's death. Well after dad of course. He was amazing with my mother and me. He was the father i never had. Carlisle Cullen was there for me when I needed him. They got married when I was 11 and. That day was one of the happiest days of my life. I don't know where I would be today without Carlie, as I call him.

Anyway, Carlisle has his own story too. His wife left him and took away his 3 kids. A two year old boy named Emmet his one year younger brother Edward and his newborn daughter Alice. Carlie never saw his children again. He searched for years but he found nothing. His second son Edward, if he is still alive must be 20 years old now just as me.

I owed this to Carlisle. A year earlier I started searching for his kids. Firstly, I found nothing but a week before a miracle happened. I had found a priest who knew something. As it seems Eliza Masen Carlisle's, wife got rid of her kids in an orphanage in a poor neighbourhood in New York. Father Antonio took care of those kids. Now they were living in this small white house with the roses on the fence.

It was more than clear that I did not match this neighbourhood. In those people's eyes I must seem like a freakin' bimbo. Well it was my mistake too. I was coming here to talk to Carlisle's kids wearing a forest green Armani trench coat, black Louboutin uncle boots with gold heels, a Chanel tote bag and big round, black and gold Gucci sunglasses. Under the trench I was wearing a short sleeved mini black dress made of leather and silk with a gold watch and earrings. I realised I was overdressed for this place although these were the kind of clothes I was wearing every day. The final touch was the hot red lipstick and the long red nails. Yes my appearence screamed "RICH GIRL"

People always told me I should become a model. I was tall about 1.80 m, slim but with nice curves, gorgeous face with full lips and big forest green eyes and long to the waist red curly hair. I used to enjoy being that beautiful. I could have any man I wanted and do whatever I want. But not now. I would never want any man again. After that night nothing was the same...

Anyway, I climbed of my black Aston Martin and walked to the house. There were a lot of people in the road and their eyes went big and round when they looked at me... To be sincere, people always had that reaction no matter their status.

There was no ring bell so knocked the door. All of the must be here now. It was about 6:00 pm. I heard someone calling "coming" and he opened the door.

A gorgeous man with dark green eyes and brownish-reddish hair opened the door. He was taller than me. Well this did not happen a lot especially when I was wearing high heels. He reminded me of Carlishe. His nose, his hands, his lips was all Carlisles features. He didn't speak, he just looked at me so I smiled and said, "Can I talk to mister Cullen please?" "Umm, yeah of course" he said "I am Edward Cullen."

Bingo! That was Carlisle's second son I was sure now. "Can I come in mister Cullen?" I said because he made no move to let me in. "Oh yeah, yeah come in"

I walked in a cute cozy living room. It was painted white and there were beige furniture with brown pillows and vases full of red and white roses. I smiled when I saw it. This was definately not the way I would make the place, but it was for sure made with love. The TV was open. In the loveseat was sitting a young couple, a big muscled boy around my age maybe a bit older with dark hair and blue eyes and beside him a beautiful blond girl with violet eyes and a nice body. In a big old armchair in the corner was sitting a tall blond boy with baby blue eyes. He looked just like the blond girl. Definately the twins that are living with Cullens as the priest told me. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. On his legs was sitting a short girl with blue eyes and short dark hair. They were all wearing a mask of surprise.

Then the big boy, he must be Emmet said "Good Lord Eddie!Why didn't you tell us you are dating a freaking top model?" The blond girl smacked his arm and said "Don't mind him. He just doesn't think before he talks.."

I laughed and said "Well I'm sorry but I am neither a top model nor Edward's girlfriend." They all laughed. I looked at Edward. He had blushed. Aww that was kind of cute. Although he was extremely handsome like his father he seemed so innocent.

Then the short girl, she must be Alice talked. "And who are you? You don't seem like a girl who lives around here." "I am here to talk to Emmet, Edward an Alice Cullen." I said "It' s important."

The 3 Cullens stood up. Emmet said "Hey I'm Emmet and that's my girlfriend Rosalie" and then Alice came and huged me. It was strange but nice. She gave me a smile and sain "I'm Alice and this is Jasper my boyfriend. And you already know can talk in front of Jasper and Rose" We all sat down. "I am Helena Fiorelli" I said. "I'm here to talk to you about your father." They looked at me like I was an alien. Edward talked. "I'm sorry miss Fiorelli but I don't get do you mean our father? We don't have a father." "First of all" I said "call me Helena. And secondly you do have a father. Will you let me tell you a small story?" They all nodded.

I told the everything I knew about their story. They looked shocked because they knew nothing. "Now" I said "your father Carlisle Cullen is married with my mother. He is the best man I know. Nice and caring. He is one of the best neurosurgeons in the USA, if not in the world. He owns the St Mary's hospital." Edward said. "St Mary's? That's one of the best hospitals in the USA." "Yes I know. Carlisle's father Edward built it in 1940."

Then Alice started crying. Her brothers huged her. "Can we see him?" She asked. "I mean I know he is more your father now but I would really like to see him." "I went and huged her. "Of course you can sweetie! I told carlisle about the results of my research last night. He had given up every hope to find you. He is at home right now. Do you want to go now?" "Of course are you kidding me?" said Emmet. Only Edward looked thoughtful. I looked at him and winked. "Everything is going to be ok" I wispered to his ear as we were walking out.

We walked out of the house and everyone gasped. Rosalie started screaming. "Oh my God Helena! Is that yours?" and she pointed at my black Aston Martin. I laughed. "Yes Rosalie thats mine. Do you like it?" "My goodness... Are you asking if I like it? I love it!" "Ok Rose calm down" said Jasper. "She is just crazy with ," he told Alice "we will stay here ok?" "Yes love." Said Alice and kissed him for goodbye.

Emmet, Edward and Alice climbed in my car. "Well, were are we going" asked Edward from the backseat. I turned and looked at him. "Manhattan of course."

**I know my other stories are not finished but I wanted to write this. Please review.**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
